Coeur en peine
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Duo crève de douleur devant le manque de sentiment d’Heero. Mais que fera se dernier lorsque Duo disparaîtra juste avant une mission ?


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+ 2 +1, 3 + 4 + 3.

Genre :

Note : petite fic créée sur un coup de tête. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : Duo crève de douleur devant le manque de sentiment d'Heero. Mais que fera se dernier lorsque Duo disparaîtra juste avant une mission ?

Titre : cœur en peine

Les G-boys faisaient route vers la Corse. Mais le voyage en avion était un supplice pour l'un de nos cinq pilotes. Le faite de rester si longuement assis sans rien faire était un vrai claver. Heero travaillait sur son portable, Wufei lisait, Quatre dormait, la tête sur les genoux de Trowa, tandis que celui-ci somnolait tout en caressant les cheveux de son ange. Duo quand à lui en avait plus que marre de rester assis. Pourtant, il n'en montrait rien. Heero, son voisin de siège, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'empêche de travailler. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il regardait dehors, son regard améthyste empli d'une mélancolie certaine. Il soupira, posant son regard sur le jeune garçon travaillant à ses côtés. Son regard s'assombris tandis que son cœur se serra. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler, pourtant, il ne laissa rien paraître. Replongeant son regard dans l'immensité bleutée de la mer méditerranée. Heero restait obstinément aveugle à toutes ses approches. Il avait pourtant essayé, tout les moyens possibles pour le faire réagir, mais rien. Le soldat parfait était dénué de tout sentiment.

Heero :

Duo était resté des plus sage. Nous avions déjà fait plus de huit heures de vole. Mais c'était trop beau pour continuer. Alors que je finissais l'un des virus pour le docteur J, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule gauche. M'apprêtant à le repousser, je vis qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi. Soupirant, je ne fis rien. Je sauvegardai mes données pour, ensuite, éteindre mon ordinateur. C'est sans mouvement brusque que je le rangeai pour le remplacer par un livre. Occupation qui ne me demandais pas de bouger les doigts et donc les bras. Dans ses conditions, je risquais moins de réveiller le natté. Le reste du vol se passa sans encombre. Quelques minutes avant que l'on entame la descendent, je bouclais la ceinture de Duo et le déplaçais lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se trouvais ainsi appuyer contre un oreiller que j'avais placer contre la parois de l'avion. Une fois atterris, je m'occupais de la voiture de l'occasion tandis que les autres s'occupais de récupérer nos sacs. Lorsque ce fus fais, nous partîmes en direction d'une énième planque. Il s'agissait d'un chalet situer sur une colline entourée de forêt. Nous avions une mission de protection dans une semaine. Les rebelles de cette région avaient besoin d'aide. Nous avions donc sept jours de repos avant le jour J. Les jours passèrent sans trop de problème. Mais voila que deux jours avant la mission, Duo disparu au beau milieu de la nuit.

Duo :

Nous étions de nouveau dans une planque choisie par le perfect soldier. Cette fois si nous avions une chambre séparée. Seul Quatre et Trowa dormaient ensemble. La semaine s'écoulait doucement, et toujours, Heero faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Solo m'avait dit que seul les faibles abandonnais la bataille. J'avais toujours persévéré en son honneur, mais maintenant je ne savais plus si j'avais toujours ma place dans le camp des forts. Heero m'ignorait sans cesse et je ne le supportais plus. J'avais décidé de partir. Partir loin de lui, loin de cette douleur. Tant pis pour la mission, ils n'aurons qu'a se débrouiller sans moi. Ils étaient devenu ma seule famille et ma faiblesse risquait de leur coûter la vie un de ses quatre. Il fallait donc mieux que je parte. Où ? La où se trouvait tout mes souvenir. Sur L-2. J'enfilais les habits de prêtes qui m'accompagnaient toujours dans mes moments de solitudes. Prenant également ma cape. Les autres aimaient me surnommer Shinigami lorsque je la partais, et aujourd'hui, je devenais l'ombre du Shinigami. Une ombre qui errerait seul sur le monde. Je partis en laissant toute mes affaires derrière moi. Même la croix du père Maxwell resta posée sur mon oreiller. Je couru le plus loin possible. Puis, je pris le chemin vers la ville la plus proche afin de prendre une navette pour retourner à mon point de départ. Tout avait débuté là-bas et tout finirais à cet endroit. Arriver au spatioport, je pris un billet pour L-2. Je m'envolais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vers ma colonie d'origine.

Heero :

Il était 7h du matin et la mission était dans deux jours. Je me mis à mon ordinateur et entama le programme de recherche pour les Mad Doc. Ils voulaient un programme encore plus perfectionner et plus rapide, se basant sur les base de donnée de la t.v, de la radio, des journaux et même sur les bases de donnée de OZ. Il me fallait donc commencer par mettre au point un programme d'infiltration et de déconnection des programmes de sécurité. Grâce à ce dernier, les barrières de protection de OZ ne serviraient plus à rien. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que je m'étais mis au travail. Seulement celui-ci n'avança vraiment pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'étais lever le cœur lourd et l'âme troublée. Décidant de remettre ce travail à un peu plus tard, je fermai mon PC et descendit pour prendre une tasse de café. Étrangement, lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine je le trouvai fait. M'approchant je vis un mot poser sous ma tasse. Je le pris et le lu :

« Pour celui qui trouvera se mot, je pars sans but de revenir. Vous vous débrouilleriez sûrement mieux sans moi. Je ne suis plus capable de vous protéger de tout ce qui peut vous arriver. Vous êtes devenu ma famille et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Prenez soin de vous et, Quatre, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je compte sur toi Trowa pour prendre soin de lui. Wufei, je suis désolé pour tous les mauvais coups que j'ai pus te faire. Quand à toi Heero, je compte sur toi pour que tout s'achève. Vous mérité tous de connaître la paix et une vie heureuse. Je compte sur toi car je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple Baka.

Duo Maxwell. »

Mais qu'est ce que cet imbécile avait fait. Je me précipitais à l'étage, entrant sans frapper dans la chambre du chinois. À peine entré, je lui dis :

- Debout, mission d'urgence.

Je sortis sans lui laisser le temps de me poser une quelconque question. J'entrais à présent dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Et ce fut dans un sursaut que mon meilleur ami me regarda étonner, serrer contre son ange blond. Sans qu'il n'y ait de question ou de réponse, Trowa sentis que quelque chose de grave se passait.

-Mission d'urgence.

À ses seuls mots, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en passant par ma chambre pour prendre mon portable. Mais en passant devant la chambre de Duo, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. J'avais sentis que se n'était pas encore l'une de ses stupides blagues. Le poids des mots était trop important. Et en effet, lorsque j'arrivai près de son lit, je le trouvai vide. Mais le plus étonnant était la présence de toutes ses affaires et même de sa croix d'argent. Je la pris et l'attachais à mon cou. Faisant la promesse silencieuse que je lui rendrais en main propre et ce, coûte que coûte. Arrivant enfin dans la cuisine, je vis le visage pâle de mes amis. Sans aucun doute ils avaient lu le message de Duo. Ce fut Quatre que brisa le silence :

-Où est-il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Quatre, mais je te promet de le retrouver.

Le regard des autres pilotes se posa sur moi, soupirant, je leur dis :

- Vous vous occuperez de la mission de soutient, je pense que trois Gundam suffirons. Je me charge de le retrouver et de le ramener.

- Et comment vas-tu faire ? Il pourrait être n'importe où.

- Je sais Trowa. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où commencer mes recherches. Je part dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps de préparer mes affaires. Trowa, tu m'accompagneras en ville.

Sur ce, je partis en direction de ma chambre afin de préparer mes affaires. Je m'arrêtai pourtant au milieu de ma tache, passant une main sous le col de mon tee-shirt pour serrer entre mes doigts la croix de Duo. Sa disparition me touchait plus que je ne le pensais. Ses rires, son sourire et même se mains se posant sur mon épaule me manquaient. Lorsque tout fut près, je descendis pour me rendre dans la voiture avec Trowa. Une fois installé, il mit le moteur en route et prit le chemin de la ville la plus proche. À la mis parcourt, Trowa prit la parole :

- Tu sais où il est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée.

-Où ?

-L-2.

- L-2 ?

- Oui. C'est sa colonie d'origine. Tout ses souvenirs se trouvent là bas. Lorsqu'il dit qu'il nous considère comme sa famille, il faisait allusion au père Maxwell. Celui qui l'a recueilli quand Solo est mort.

- Mais comment connais-tu tant de chose sur lui ? Même Quatre n'en connais pas tant.

- Je l'observe et le comprend. Pour ce qui est de son passé, J ma fournit son dossier. G y a tout mis. Tous les malheurs qu'il a pus connaître sur L - 2 y sont décrits. Et franchement, je pense que Duo est celui qui a le plus souffert. Duo ne nous montre jamais lorsqu'il souffre, il se contente de nous faire rire et sourire lorsque nous ne sommes pas d'humeur. Je pense que sans lui, il y a longtemps que nous nous serions fait blesser sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Simple. Sans lui nous resterions solitaire. Duo nous rassemblons. Il est le cœur de notre groupe. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- C'est vrai.

- Arrête toi, on arrive.

Je descendis de la voiture lorsque Trowa s'arrêta. Me tournant vers lui, je lui dis:

-Prenez soin de vous. Je reviendrais bientôt avec lui. Du moins, je l'espère.

-Ne t'en fait pas et retrouve le. Au fait Heero. Arrête de te prendre la tête et suit ton cœur. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Il démarra et repartit. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi devais-je suivre mon cœur. Laissant ses questions de côtés pour l'instant, je rentrais dans le port spatial afin de me rendre sur L-2. Lorsqu je fus embarqué, je me mis à la fabrication du programme de traçabilité. Il était vital que je le finisse. Il me serait sûrement très utile pour retrouver Duo.

Duo :

J'errais sur ma colonie. Mes pas me menèrent à l'église du Père Maxwell. Elle avait était reconstruite, mais il restait un morceau de l'ancienne. Témoignage de cette tragédie de mon passé. L-2 était ma patrie, ma colonie, mon véritable chez moi. J'y avais connu Solo et les autres de la bande. Ensuite le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène. Et pour finir, c'est ici que mon cauchemar avait pris fin avec la venue de G. Tout ceci était les uniques souvenirs heureux de mon passé. Tant de malheur et si peu de bonheur. J'avais perdu beaucoup à cause de la famine et de la maladie. Puis il y avait eu l'incendie. Après cet incendie mon insouciance et mon enfance. Un enfant sortit trop vite de son enfance par une guerre dont il n'a pas sa place. Je me rendis compte que cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que je regardais l'église. Soupirant, j'y entrai pour aller m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de prière. Je n'avais que peu prié dans mon passé. Une fois pour les gamins, une fois pour Solo, une fois pour que tout le monde soit sauf de l'incendie et une fois pour Heero et les autres. Lorsque Heero c'était auto détruite, j'avais prié pour que plus jamais je ne perde ma famille. Et seule cette prière c'était, jusqu'ici, réalisée. Et aujourd'hui, je priai pour que la guerre cesse et pour que ma « famille » en sorte vivante. Le prêtre me vit et il vint vers moi.

- Bonjour mon fils. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

Me relevant et me plaçant devant lui :

- Oui mon père. Je suis de passage et j'avais une prière sur le cœur.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- La fin de la guerre et la protection de ma famille.

- C'est rare qu'un garçon aussi jeune vienne prier. Je retrouve l'espoir de voir des jeunes dans cet endroit.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Lorsqu'il y avait des enfants ici, c'était parce que le père Maxwell nous avait recueilli pour nous soigner de la maladie.

- Tu veux dire que tu es…

- Oui. J'ai était recueilli par mon père et sœur Hélène. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je vous dis au revoir mon père. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Tout ceux que reste en contact avec moi finissent par mourir et souffrir.

Je pris la direction de la sortie lorsque j'entendis, juste avant que je ne sorte :

- Que Dieu te bénisse Duo. Tu as le droit de vivre heureux.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la planque de mon enfance. Un vieux bâtiment dans un coin miséreux de la colonie. Et c'est la que je me terrai, attendant patiemment la venue de Solo.

Heero :

Je sortis de la navette et me dirigeai vers la place principale de L-2. Il fallait que je loue une chambre et que j'envoie un mail à mes amis pour les rassurer. Quatre était déjà dans tous ses états pour Duo, il ne valait mieux pas l'inquiéter plus. Lorsque je fus installer, je fini le programme de pistage et le mis en route immédiatement. Pendant qu'il cherchait inlassablement, 24h/24h Duo, je cherchais des indices dans la colonie elle-même. Les jours passèrent, et je n'avais toujours aucune trace de Duo. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait disparu. Je faisais mon possible pour rester calme. Mais les heures passaient, et l'anxiété emplissait on cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je fini par aller voir à l'église de la colonie. Cela m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il si trouve vu les souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Entrant, je vis le prêtre entraîne de discuter avec une femme plutôt âgée. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'approcha et me demanda :

- Que puis-je pour vous mon fils ?

- Je cherche un ami. Il est de mon âge et de ma taille mais il possède de long cheveux tresser couleur miel et des yeux améthyste. L'avez-vous vu ?

-Oui, il y a quatre à cinq jours de cela. Il se nomme Duo je pense.

- Oui c'est cela. Où est-il ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ce jour. Mais je pense que vous devriez chercher du côté de l'ancienne cité.

- Merci.

Sur ce, je partis vers la cité indiquée par le prêtre. Je cherchai pendant trois heures lorsque, enfin, je l'aperçu. Sa natte flottait derrière lui au rythme saccadé de sa démarche. À Première vus il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'attraper par le bras. Lorsqu'il me vit il me rejeta brusquement.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Mais Duo, c'est moi. Heero.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Duo arrête immédiatement. Laisse toi faire, je t'emmène.

-Non.

- Tu ne discutes pas ou je te neutralise.

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit mal. Une lueur de colère et de haine. Il fini par me suivre presque à contre cœur. Lorsque je fus arrivé dans la chambre, je réussi à le convaincre de prendre un bain. Je voulu l'aider mais il refusa catégoriquement. Lorsqu'il fut propre, je le fis manger. Il semblait maintenant vider de toute énergie et obéissait docilement. Je le mis ensuite dormir. Il ne fis rien et s'endormi presque tout de suite.

Duo : 

Heero m'avait retrouvé mais j'avais essayé de l'éloigner. Seulement il ne voulait pas me laisser. Il me fit me laver et manger avant de mettre dormir. Je fini par lui obéir, me laissant bercer par sa voix. Comme elle m'avait manquer. Je me réveillai le lendemain vers 10h. Mais lorsque je me levais, je le vis, il me regarda froidement. Il se plaça devant moi et me dit :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Heero.

- Oh que si.

Il me plaqua contre le mur de la chambre se trouvant juste devant le lit, me regardant comme à son habitude avec un regard de glace. Ma croix d'argent pendant à son cou. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte, je retournais la situation, le poussant sur le lit en me plaquant contre lui. Je me mis à l'embrasser avec force, frottant mon bassin contre le sien sans aucune douceur. Heero ne bougeai pas, se laissant faire. Mais peu à peu, ma colère s'évanoui, me laissant un goût amer en bouche. Je stoppais se baisser afin de reposer ma tête sur son torse. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais voulu lui avouer. En aucun cas je n'avais voulu goûter à ses lèvres avec une telle violence. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, venant mourir sur le tee-shirt de celui qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits. Je me laissai enfin aller, ne pouvant plus retenir tout le poids de mes malheurs. Le geste d'Heero me fit chaud au cœur, il commença à me caresser les cheveux, passant ses doigts dedans pour finir par les détresser entièrement. Sa voix se fit douce et calme :

- Qui a-t-il Duo ? Je t'en prie, cesse ses larmes.

J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, murmurant tout se qui pesait sur mon cœur.

- Je t'aime Heero, et ce depuis le premier regard. Mais tu es toujours rester froid et distant devant moi. Plus j'essayai de trouver un peu de chaleur près de toi et plus tu me rejetais. Au début je pensais que je devais persévérais. « Seul les faibles abandonnent », c'est toujours ce que Solo me disait. J'ai donc continué. Mais je n'en peux plus, je suis lasse de tes rejets. J'ai mal Heero. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je suis près de toi, j'ai envie de pleurer lorsque je croise ton regard. Être près de celui que l'on aime sans pouvoir le toucher est la pire des tortures. J'ai abandonné cette quête d'un monde illusoire. Je suis devenu faible lorsque j'ai pris la décision de laisser tomber. Je suis donc devenu un danger pour vous, et comme vous êtes ma seule famille, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur à cause de moi.

Les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries, au contraire. Toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis tant d'années avaient décidé de sortir. Ce que fis Heero me plongea dans le plus beau de mes rêves éveiller. Il me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant des paroles que mon cœur n'oublierait jamais.

- Aishiteru Duo-kum. Je suis désoler de t'avoir tant peiner.

Sur ses quelques mots, il me releva la tête et me passa ma croix autour du cou avant de m'embraser tendrement.

Fin

Yami Sheina


End file.
